


Anioły nie śpią

by Seranthi



Series: Czuwają nad tobą anioły [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Castiel, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Dean is Not Amused, Emotionally Hurt Castiel, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Hunter Dean, M/M, Some Humor
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seranthi/pseuds/Seranthi
Summary: Cas często obserwuje, jak Dean śpi, ale tym razem z innej pozycji.





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ja nie wiem co ja tu robię.  
> Przepraszam.

           Klatka piersiowa Deana spokojnie unosiła się i opadała. Cas obserwował ją z neutralnym wyrazem twarzy, stojąc zaledwie metr od kanapy. Zauważył, że łowca sypia ostatnio wszędzie, tylko nie w łóżku. Ma to pewnie związek z obecną robotą. Bracia od trzech dni próbowali odkryć, z czym się zmagają. Na próżno. Nie dowiedzieli się niczego konkretnego ani od krewnych ofiar, ani od policji, ani z internetu czy książek. Dean powiedział, że trzeba poszukać głębiej, ale według Castiela szukał aż za głęboko. W ciągu dnia potrafi nagle paść ze zmęczenia, nieważne, gdzie akurat jest. Dobrze, że tym razem to kanapa, a nie podłoga. Albo blat kuchenny. Czy... toaleta. Castiel nie chciał sobie tego przypominać.  
           Widok śpiącego łowcy zazwyczaj działał na niego kojąco, ale dzisiaj było inaczej. Dean miał cienie pod oczami i ściągnięte brwi, jakby oglądał coś, na co nie chce patrzeć. Castiel czuł dziwny ucisk w sercu, gdy widział mężczyznę w takim stanie. Zastanawiał się, czy uczucia i zmęczenie łowcy jakoś na niego oddziałują, ale nie uważał, żeby to było możliwe. Jeszcze nie do końca potrafił sprecyzować, że po prostu się o niego martwił. To dla niego nowe doznanie - martwić się o kogoś. Dopiero Dean i Sam wzbudzili w nim to uczucie, które sprawiało, że nie potrafił zostawić ich w potrzebie - że ich ból był też jego bólem.  
           Z rozmyślań wyrwał Casa głos łowcy. W pierwszej chwili anioł myślał, że mężczyzna się obudził, ale ten tylko przewrócił się na bok ze zbolałą miną. Wydawał się szamotać we śnie. Jakby próbował się obudzić, ale nie mógł. Castiel ściągnął brwi. Nie chciał, żeby Dean cierpiał we śnie, przecież już wystarczająco nacierpiał się na jawie. Powinien odpocząć, a tymczasem...  
           Castiel bezszelestnie zbliżył się i pochylił nad łowcą, wyciągając dłoń w stronę jego twarzy. Może mógł trochę pomóc. Ukoić jego myśli, opanować gwałtowny potok i zmienić w łagodną rzekę. Na chwilę wymazać strach i gniew. Łowca zasługuje na odpoczynek chociaż w snach. To jedyna forma ucieczki od brutalnej rzeczywistości na jaką sobie pozwala. Castiel nie chciał, by i ona zniknęła.  
           - Uch!  
           Aniołowi uszło z płuc całe powietrze, gdy Dean nagle go zaatakował. A przynajmniej tak wydawało mu się z początku, bo czuł, jakby mężczyzna go dusił. I nie mylił się bardzo, z tą różnicą, że łowca jedynie mocno go objął. Dalej spał, więc nie zrobił tego świadomie. Castiel próbował delikatnie wyswobodzić się z uścisku, ale nie było to łatwe. Leżał po wewnętrznej stronie kanapy, przyciśnięty z jednej strony do oparcia, a z drugiej do Deana.  
           Stopniowo ucisk zelżał. Twarz łowcy przybrała spokojny wyraz, jakby jego koszmary rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. Cas zakładał, że tak właśnie było, ale nie wiedział, dlaczego. Przecież niczego nie zrobił. Nie zdążył, bo Dean postanowił go udusić. To znaczy, nie dosłownie, ale w pierwszej chwili anioł miał zupełnie odmienne zdanie. A teraz po prostu leżał przyciśnięty do Winchestera, który nagle zdawał się mieć jakiś lekki sen, taki, który nie wymaga od niego wysiłku czy działania. I który nie wymaga również interwencji Castiela.  
           Anioł nie rozumiał, ale uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, widząc tę zmianę na twarzy Deana. Odnalazł przyjemne ciepło w miejscu, gdzie łowca oplatał go rękoma. Poczuł się bezpiecznie i... i jeszcze coś, czego nie potrafił wyjaśnić. To pierwszy raz, kiedy mógł obejrzeć łowcę z TAK bliska. Był w stanie policzyć każdy pieg na jego nosie, każdą rzęsę. I zdziwił się, zauważając, że sprawia mu to przyjemność. Czuł jakąś nieodpartą chęć, aby zobaczyć, czy jego włosy są takie miękkie, na jakie wyglądają, czy jego usta są tak ciepłe jak reszta jego ciała... To było dziwne uczucie. Castiel jednocześnie obawiał się go i sprawiało mu ono radość.  
           Anioł ostrożnie uniósł dłoń i delikatnym ruchem zaczął kreślić kręgi na skroni mężczyzny. Nie był pewien, dlaczego to robi. Właściwie to kompletnie nie miał pojęcia. Ale czuł się w tym bardzo swobodnie, tak samo jak często potrafił znaleźć się bardzo blisko łowcy, a on wtedy tylko mamrotał coś o ,,przestrzeni osobistej". W takiej sytuacji też czuł się komfortowo, jakby bliskość Deana była dla niego czymś oczywistym i naturalnym.  
           Castiel pogładził policzek mężczyzny i powoli przysunął się do niego. Chciał to zrobić. Musiał to zrobić. Ale wiedział, że Dean by się na niego wściekł. W końcu nie podobało mu się jak anioł pojawiał się niemal przed jego twarzą. Obecny stan musiał być dla niego czymś zdecydowanie niedopuszczalnym i wręcz niemożliwym. Ale Cas miał na swoją obronę, że nie zrobił tego dobrowolnie. Łowca mocno go trzymał. Co prawda mógł się wydostać, ale nie bez obudzenia go, a Dean naprawdę powinien porządnie się wyspać.  
W końcu anioł z wahaniem zmniejszył dzielącą ich odległość do zera i lekko, niemal niezauważalnie, musnął ustami usta Deana.  
           - Och.  
           Uczucie było silniejsze niż przypuszczał. To... to było coś nowego i zupełnie oszałamiającego. Zawładnęło nim i sprawiło, że chciał więcej. Zupełnie inaczej niż wtedy, kiedy miał spędzić swoją ostatnią noc na Ziemi i Dean zabrał go do... do tego miejsca, w którym jest wiele nieszczęśliwych kobiet pozbawionych ojców. Chciał mocniej posmakować tych ust, bardziej poznać ciepło tego ciała... Czuł, że jedyne co się liczy, to znalezienie się jeszcze bliżej, tak, żeby mógł czuć Deana całym sobą, poznać każdy zakamarek, usłyszeć jego głos szepczący mu na ucho słowa przeznaczone jedynie dla niego... Ale... Castiel nigdy nie tracił kontroli. Nigdy, chyba że... Chyba że chodziło o Deana Winchestera. Racja. Bez namysłu przybliżył się ponownie, jednak zatrzymał pół centymetra od twarzy łowcy i zacisnął usta w niemym proteście.  
           - Nie, nie, nie - szepnął do siebie.  
           Czuł się winny. Wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić. Ale Dean nigdy się o tym nie dowie, prawda? Castiel ku własnemu zdziwieniu westchnął, co było bardzo ludzką reakcją. Zbyt ludzką. Z rezygnacją odsunął się od mężczyzny na bezpieczną odległość i spojrzał na niego tęsknym wzrokiem, jakby ten był za daleko i anioł nie mógł go sięgnąć. A przecież Dean był tak blisko.  
           Anioł nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył czegoś takiego. Właściwie wcześniej rzadko czuł cokolwiek, dopiero Dean to zmienił. Otworzył jakąś ukrytą skrzynię w sercu Castiela, wywracając tym jego świat do góry nogami . A to uczucie... Wydawało się takie słodkie i zarazem bolesne... Raniło, jednocześnie trzymając przy życiu. Dwie sprzeczności, wydzierające mu w sercu dziury, których nie zdoła niczym zastąpić...  
           - Kurwa, Cas! Co ty-?! - usłyszał urwany krzyk, a potem coś ciężko zwaliło się na ziemię. Anioł podniósł się natychmiast z pozycji leżącej i skupił wzrok na źródle hałasu. Dean siedział na podłodze, masując sobie obitą głowę i patrzył na niego z mieszanką zaskoczenia, złości i czegoś, czego Cas nie potrafił określić.  
           - Co ty- Co robisz ze mną- co robisz na kanapie?! - dodał łowca tym samym tonem.  
           - Ja... - Casowi wyjątkowo zabrakło słów. - Miałeś koszmar. Chciałem użyć mocy i go usunąć, ale złapałeś mnie i nie chciałeś puścić, i... - spojrzał na zegar - ...i chyba zasnąłem - uświadomił sobie ze zdziwieniem. Anioły nie potrzebują snu. Dlaczego więc zasnął przy Deanie na około trzy godziny? To musiała być wina tego ciepła - było kojące i zawładnęło nim, gdy tylko je poczuł.  
Teraz zniknęło.  
           - Okej - odparł Dean z wahaniem, nie mogąc znaleźć argumentów przeciw. Spojrzał podejrzliwie na anioła. - Ale nie mogłeś, do cholery, po prostu mnie odepchnąć? - zapytał po chwili.  
           - Obudziłbyś się. Stwierdziłem, że powinieneś się wyspać.  
           - Och, tak. Powinienem się wyspać. Powinienem - Dean spojrzał wymownie na Castiela.  
           - Tak - odpowiedział anioł, całkowicie nie wyłapując ironii w głosie łowcy.  
           - Dobra, wiesz co, nieważne - Dean odchrząknął, czując się w tej sytuacji nieco bardzo PIEKIELNIE niezręcznie. - Po prostu nie rób czegoś takiego, jeżeli nie chcesz, żeby taki młody i przystojny mężczyzna jak ja w tak młodym wieku zszedł na zawał.  
           - Nie byłeś wcale bliski zaw-  
           - O Boże, muszę znaleźć coś do żarcia - przerwał mu Dean i raptownie ruszył do kuchni. - JEST CIASTO? - wydarł się, kiedy już dotarł na miejsce i usłyszał, tak, USŁYSZAŁ, jak lodówka pustoszeje w wyniku zawziętych poszukiwań łowcy.  
           Dean czasem był niemożliwy, a mając na myśli ,,czasem", Castiel miał na myśli ,,zawsze, kiedy w grę wchodzi ciasto". Anioł uśmiechnął się lekko. Ostatnio uśmiechał się coraz częściej.  
           I coraz częściej zastanawiał się, dlaczego robi to dzięki Deanowi.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean ma koszmary i nie lubi wizji Casa lecącego samolotem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dalej nie wiem.

_Nie jesteś głodny, bo w środku jesteś już martwy._

Dean obudził się zlany potem, w dłoni trzymając rewolwer pistoletu, który odruchowo wyciągnął spod poduchy. Kilka sekund zajęło mu uspokojenie oddechu i oswojenie się z rzeczywistością. Miał zwykły, popieprzony koszmar. Koszmar. Spojrzał na spluwę ze zmęczonym westchnięciem. Jakby cholerna broń była w stanie zabić to, co siedzi mu w głowie. Dean uśmiechnął się z krzywo. Szkoda, że tak nie jest... Ale byłoby to zdecydowanie za łatwe rozwiązanie jak na problemy braci Winchesterów. Oni mieli zdecydowanie najbardziej przejebane problemy, jakie można (lub nie) sobie wyobrazić. I Dean czuł, że to będzie trwać dłużej, niż którykolwiek z nich by podejrzewał. Cóż, nigdy nie mieli prostego życia. Po diabła je upraszczać? - pomyślał gorzko Dean.  
Ostatnie wydarzenia nie były dla niego łatwe. Padły słowa, które, mimo że powiedziane tylko raz, zostawiły na nim piętno. I nieważne jak walczył, nie potrafił się go pozbyć, co doprowadzało go do szewskiej pasji. Czego oczywiście nie dawał po sobie znać. Jeśli Sam by zauważył, że Dean nie potrafi nad sobą zapanować, to czemu sam miałby nie stracić kontroli? Nie, jego problemy to jego problemy.  
Wciąż czekał na telefon... wiadomość... cokolwiek od Casa. On też nie miał łatwo. Najpierw dowiedział się, że jego Ojczulek nie żyje, a później, że żyje, ale ma go w poważaniu i nie raczy im pomóc. I jeszcze Dean wrzucił do tej studni własną monetę... Chciał powiedzieć "tak" Michałowi i gdyby nie Cas zrobiłby to. Dean dalej zastanawiał się, dlaczego anioł wtedy mu przeszkodził. Łowca niezbyt honorowo odpłacił się aniołowi za wszystko, co ten dla niego zrobił, a on dalej stał po jego stronie. Dean czasem myślał, że Cas jest po prostu idiotą. W końcu kto w takiej sytuacji by nie odpuścił? Nawet anioły nie mają anielskiej cierpliwości.

_Wszyscy cię opuszczają, Dean, zauważyłeś?_

A Cas nie dość, że przywołał go do porządku, to jeszcze niemal dał się zasiekać pięciu aniołom. Po to, żeby Dean i Sam mogli odbić Adama. I co z tego wyszło? Jego brat był niewiadomo gdzie i w niewiadomo jakim stanie, a Cas nie odzywał się od dłuższego czasu. Kurwa, nie wiedzieli nawet, czy jeszcze żyje. Kto wie co mogli zrobić mu tam na górze. W końcu zdecydowanie nie był anielskim pupilkiem. Cholera. W którym momencie wszystko się tak spieprzyło? Och... racja. Od zawsze tak było. Krew zobowiązuje.

_Zastanawiałeś się, dlaczego?_

W dodatku Gabriel zginął, próbując im pomóc. Dean nie był co prawda jego fanem, ale koleś miał serce po właściwej stronie. Szkoda tylko, że tak późno to odkrył. Że oni tak późno to odkryli. Ale w końcu zawsze kiedy Dean próbuje czegoś dotknąć, to wszystko ucieka mu z rąk. Może więc po prostu powinien przestać je wyciągać. Czy to by pomogło? Nie wiedział. Ale od kiedy jego życie opierało się na faktach? To niemal zawsze były domysły. Trwanie w niepewności, ciągle na granicy śmierci, a czasem poza nią. Rutynowe jak niedzielny obiadek.

_Może to nie oni są problemem._

Dean rozmasował sobie głowę, próbując pozbyć się nataczywego ucisku gdzieś z tyłu czaszki. Miał uczucie takiej... pustki. I nie chodziło tu o tę pieprzoną dziurę w jego duszy, ale tak jakby... Coś stracił. Cholera, nie porafił tego ująć w słowa. I nie wiedział dlaczego, ale gdy się obudził, przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że widzi Castiela. To nie byłby pierwszy raz jak anioł odstawiałby szopkę w stylu Zmierzchu. Ale tym razem go nie ma. A Dean miał zwidy. Zajebiście.

_Może... to ty nim jesteś._

Łowca nie przyznałby się do tego, że czuje się samotny, że czuje się złamany, zniszczony, pusty i wyruchany przez świat na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. Że jest słaby i niemal nic nie trzyma go przed zwariowaniem i rozwaleniem wszystkiego dookoła. Że jest wściekły i nie może sobie poradzić ze swoimi uczuciami. Nie przyznałby się do żadnej z tych rzeczy nawet przed samym sobą.  
Ale kurwa mać, tak bardzo... brakowało mu Casa, że uznał to za chore. Przecież nie byli braćmi. Nie chodziło o Sama. A jeśli nie chodzi o Sama, to o co?  
\- Kwadrans po północy - mruknął Dean, patrząc na wyświetlacz telefonu. - Każda godzina jest dobra na whiskey.  
Łowca zacisnął szczękę i ruszył do kuchni zatopić w cudownym trunku całą jebaną apokalipsę i to, co z nim robiła. Jakby to miało zadziałać.  
Jakby cokolwiek miało zadziałać.

 

**********

 

Trzeba przyznać, że nadzieja ogółem nie przyjaźniła się z Deanem Winchesterem; nie miał więc też wielkich oczekiwań co do tego, że Castiel żyje. Chociaż często zerkał na wyświetlacz telefonu, zastanawiając się, czy ujrzy na nim w końcu dobrze znane sobie imię, to nie łudził się mocno. Nie chciał się rozczarować. Nie spał też wiele, ale nie dlatego, że czekał na połączenie, tylko dlatego, że po prostu nie czuł się senny. Jednak widział jak Sam na niego patrzy - z ukrywanym współczuciem, które szybko zaczęło go irytować. W pewnym momencie po prostu wstał i powiedział, że musi się przejść. Nie mógł znieść tego spojrzenia, a nie miał siły na kolejną kłótnię z bratem. Nie kiedy Apokalipsa zbliżała się wielkimi krokami. To by było za dużo. Na szczęście Sam przyjął wiadomość w ciszy, a przynajmniej tak myślał łowca - trzask drzwi był zbyt głośny, żeby to jednoznacznie określić.  
\- Przecież on nie może całą wieczność obwiniać się o wszystko - westchnął Sam, zwracając się do Bobby'ego, który stał w rogu pokoju. - Cas to nie była jego wina.  
\- Znasz go, chłopcze - odpowiedział po chwili starszy łowca. - Najchętniej wszystko by wziął na swoje barki, cholerny masochista. Możemy tylko czekać, aż przejdzie mu ta chwila obwiniania się za całe zło na świecie. Oczywiście nie przestanie tak myśleć, ale przynajmniej nie będzie mu to przeszkadzało w codziennym funkcjonowaniu. Naprawdę, żeby stwarzać sobie tyle problemów, kiedy i tak ma się ich na pęczki...  
Dean pamiętał, że tego dnia, już po tym jak wrócił, Sam powiedział mu o swoim pomyśle dotyczącym Lucyfera. Mężczyźnie pomysł się nie podobał, o ile to nie za delikatne określenie - on wręcz gardził nim. Nie ma mowy, żeby jego brat oddał się Diabłu i w dodatku razem z nim wskoczył do jakiejś pieprzonej dziury. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby on też dał się zabić, jak... jak inni. Wszyscy chcieli się poświęcać, nie myśląc o tym, jak Dean będzie się czuł oglądając to. A Dean nie zamierzał tego oglądać. Nie znowu.  
Łowca wyrzucał z siebie zdanie na temat planu młodszego brata, chodząc przy tym z jednego końca pokoju do drugiego. Nieustannie. Bobby'ego zaczynało to denerwować, ale zanim powiedział mu, żeby usadowił gdzieś swój spięty tyłek, zadzwonił telefon. Dean szybko odebrał połączenie.  
\- Nie mam teraz... Cas? - przerwał mężczyzna niepewnym głosem. Poczuł jak przyspiesza mu puls. Sam i Bobby na chwilę wstrzymali oddech. Cała trójka myślała, że anioł nie żyje. Dean był tym najbardziej przejęty, więc wszyscy zauważyli ulgę odbijającą się na jego twarzy. Okazało się, że Cas stracił swoje moce i nie może pomóc im w pokonaniu Zarazy, ale jest względnie cały i zdrowy. Prócz tego, że wszystko go boli, jest głodny i nie ma pieniędzy. Łowca zdziwił się na tę wieść, ale starał się przyjąć ją ze spokojem. Więc Cas jest teraz... człowiekiem? Cholera, przepisał się do niezbyt ciekawej drużyny. Ale dobrze chociaż, że ciągle jest w grze. Dean wysłuchał reszty opowieści anioła, po czym zapewnił go, że Bobby prześle mu pieniądze na podróż powrotną i po krótkim pożegnaniu rozłączył się.  
Mężczyźnie spadł kamień z serca. Cas żyje. Co prawda wydawał się być bardzo... _ludzki_ , ale lepsze to niż gryzienie piachu. Dean nie wiedział, czy poradziłby sobie ze świadomością, że kolejna osoba zginęła w ich sprawie. Poza tym Cas szczególnie nie zasłużył sobie na taki los - już wiele razy udowadniał, po czyjej jest stronie i Dean nie chciał go stracić. Kolejnej ważnej osoby. Rodziny. Tak jak Ellen, Jo... Nie mógł do tego dopuścić. I to nie tak, że mężczyzna nie wiedział, że nie może uratować wszystkich - bardzo dobitnie zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Ale nie zaszkodzi spróbować, nie? W końcu on i jego brat są jednymi z niewielu osób, które znają prawdę i mają jakąkolwiek SZANSĘ, żeby wszystko zmienić. Nawet jeśli wydaje się to niemożliwe. A jeśli już nie będzie w stanie uratować każdego, to musi chociaż ochronić bliskie mu osoby... i anioły. Anioła.  
Zacisnął telefon w dłoni. Jego pierwszym odruchem było wsiąść w samochód i pojechać po Casa, gdziekolwiek by nie był, ale... wiedział, że to głupie. Nie mają na to teraz czasu. Kurwa. Deanowi nie podobała się myśl, że anioł będzie musiał lecieć samolotem. Nie ufał tym _diabelskim_ maszynom. Ale z drugiej strony nie będzie się też zachowywał jak zatroskana mamuśka, koleś ma swój mózg i jest dużym chłopcem. O Boże, on wcale go tak nie nazwał, prawda? Dean wykrzywił się w uśmiechu. Cas najwyraźniej budził w nim ukryte pokłady macierzyństwa... Chociaż to by nie miało sensu nawet jakby jakieś miał. Więc co to za cholerne widmo zaciskające mu się wokół serca za każdym razem, kiedy pomyśli o aniele i tym, co może go czekać?  
Szybko przerwał tok myśli, bojąc się, że dotrze do czegoś, czego nie chciał odkrywać. Dean nigdy nie był ze sobą do końca szczery jeśli chodzi o uczucia i szczególnie nie próbował tego zmieniać. Zostawienie ich w spokoju było wygodniejsze.  
Ale ucisk nie zelżał.


	3. Rozdział 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean zapija smutki, Cas próbuje pomóc, a Sam umiera ze śmiechu na widok, jaki zastaje rano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiedyś się dowiem, na pewno.

          Jechali Impalą po spotkaniu z ostatnim Jeźdźcem. Noc była jeszcze młoda, ale nie mijali żadnych pojazdów - obecnie znajdowali się na odludziu, więc nikogo to nie zdziwiło. Dean przyglądał się przygaszonym wzrokiem drodze i światłu z lamp, które mijali co jakiś czas. Kochane auto robiło wszystko, żeby ogrzewaniem podnieść temperaturę panującą w środku, ale zimno zdawało się przedostawać przez każdą małą szczelinę. Mimo to Dean wolał szum pracujących wiatraków niż ciszę, która była tak wszechobecna, że można by ją ciąć nożem. Nikt się nie odzywał, włącznie z nim. Blondyn po prostu nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Obietnica złożona Śmierci wisiała nad nim niczym burzowa chmura, gotowa w każdej chwili zasypać go gradem i piorunami, i żadne słowa tego nie naprawią. Mimo że obecność Casa go nieco pocieszała - dopiero co wrócił, a już zdążył uratować ich przed Zarazą i pomóc przy ostatnim z Jeźdźców - to nie potrafił przestać się zamartwiać i denerwować. Kurwa, miał posłać własnego brata do piekielnej klatki z dwoma świrami. To gorsze niż przemielić go maszynką do mięsa.  
          A to jeszcze nie koniec problemów. Dean dalej pamiętał wcześniejsze wieści przyjaciela. Michał znalazł sobie nowe naczynie, którym został Adam. Ten biedny dzieciak, ich brat. Z łowcy uszło całe powietrze, gdy o tym usłyszał. Bracia podejrzewali, że tak się stało, ale do końca trzymali się nadziei, że jednak nie mają racji. I zawiedli się. A Dean zawiódł się najbardziej. Zawodzi się za każdym jebanym razem.  
          Mężczyzna drgnął gwałtownie, kiedy z ponurych myśli wyrwała go czyjaś dłoń na jego ramieniu. Nie stracił jednak panowania nad autem. Odwrócił się do tyłu, żeby oduczyć śmiałka tykania go podczas prowadzenia, ale zamilkł napotkawszy przeszywający wzrok niebieskich tęczówek.  
          - Wszystko w porządku, Dean?  
          Cas ścisnął jego ramię, jakby próbował dodać mu otuchy, bez najmniejszego skrępowania patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Nie wiedział, że wywoływał tym ciarki na ciele mężczyzny, właściwie sam łowca nie do końca zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, nie mówiąc już o przyznaniu się. Skąd do cholery Cas wiedział, że coś może być nie tak? Nie powiedział im jeszcze o prośbie - żądaniu - Śmierci. Znowu właził mu do głowy?  
          - Dean, patrz na drogę, pat-  
          - Och, zamknij się, Sammy - mruknął starszy z braci, kierując wzrok z powrotem na jezdnię. Dopiero zdał sobie sprawę, że zdecydowanie za długo utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy z aniołem i zostawił jezdnię samą sobie. Ale Dean znał swój samochód i swoje możliwości, więc nie było mowy o żadnym wypadku. - Nie musisz się martwić o mnie i Dziecinkę.  
          - W takim razie martwię się o Casa, siebie i Bobby'ego - odparł na wpół zirytowany i na wpół rozbawiony reakcją brata Sam. - Nie próbuj nas zabić albo chociaż ustaw się w kolejce - dodał tym samym tonem, ale Dean nie był w nastroju do żartów i tylko coś wymamrotał ze skrzywioną miną. Zanim się obejrzał zniknął ciężar z jego ramienia. Anioł wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji, sprawiając, że łowcy zrobiło się dziwnie zimno. Cóż, na zewnątrz rzeczywiście panowała niska temperatura, ale nie o to chodziło.  
          Ten chłód, który odczuwał Winchester, palił. Jakkolwiek to nie brzmi.  
          Reszta drogi powrotnej odbyła się we względnej ciszy - jedynie co jakiś czas Sam albo Bobby rzucali tematem, ale odpuszczali, widząc, że ich starania są bezcelowe. Dean wyłączył się podczas prowadzenia i ocknął dopiero na miejscu. Zaparkował Impalę, pożegnał się z nią i po jej zamknięciu ruszył ze wszystkimi do domu Bobby'ego. Zatrzymał się jednak w wejściu, odzywając się po raz pierwszy od krótkiej rozmowy podczas jazdy.  
          - Idę do baru - rzucił tylko i wyszedł. Tak, właśnie, IDZIE. Lokal był blisko, a on nie chciał już dzisiaj fatygować Dziecinki. Równie dobrze mógł się przejść. No i nie był senny. Kto wie, czy za kilka dni nie zginie, lepiej wykorzystać pozostały mu czas, a nie go przekimać.  
          Kroczył dość żwawym krokiem po pustym chodniku, który zapełniał się ludźmi w miarę zbliżania do centrum. W końcu dotarł do miejsca, które informowało neonowym napisem, że znajduje się przed barem "z najlepszym towarem w mieście". Trudno o gorszy jak nie ma żadnego innego. Dean wszedł bez wahania do środka i swobodnie usiadł przy ladzie, prosząc uroczą barmankę o zamówienie. Uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko, na co ta odpowiedziała tym samym, przy podawaniu alkoholu lekko muskając dłoń łowcy. Mężczyzna odczuwał swego rodzaju ulgę. Wiele rzeczy tak naprawdę się nie zmienia, Apokalipsa czy nie. Chociaż na pewno jedną z nich jest zachowanie umiaru, pomyślał później Winchester. Wiedział, że pije za dużo, a mimo to kontynuował. Chyba po prostu chciał zapomnieć. Lub chociaż spróbować. I można powiedzieć, że mu się udało.  
          Po jakimś czasie Dean schlał się w trzy dupy. To była właściwie jedyna rzecz, która dotarła do niego przez przyjemną, alkoholową nieświadomość. I łowca wcale się tym nie martwił. Może troszkę, ale jego myśli były zbyt rozwiązłe, żeby mógł skleić w głowie jakieś rozsądne zdanie. Kilka razy próbował zagadać do barmanki, ale ona straciła nim zainteresowanie w momencie, kiedy zaczął z głupim uśmiechem zezować na jej tyłek. Cóż. Jej strata. Dean po alkoholu nierzadko ma ochotę na seks, ale wygląda na to, że będzie musiał znaleźć inną chętną.  
          - Cześć - zagadał z czarująco-pijackim uśmiechem do wybranej przez niego szczęściary, siedzącej dwa miejsca obok. Całkiem ładna, w jego typie. - Wiesz... - ale zanim kobieta zdążyła się dowiedzieć, co wie, łowca zapomniał, co chciał powiedzieć, a obiekt jego zainteresowania szybko znalazł się poza jego zasięgiem, jaki wyznaczał mały kawałek blatu, na którym Winchester się opierał. Ledwo, jakby w każdej chwili mógł runąć na chłodną ladę. Kuszące. Ach, tylko ty możesz dać mi ukojenie, płaski kawałku kamienia - pomyślał łowca nawet tego nie rejestrując.

 

**********

 

          Castiel siedział na brzegu kanapy, wpatrując się nieobecnym wzrokiem w przestrzeń. Można było pomyśleć, że się modlił... ale do kogo? Nigdy nie dostał odpowiedzi od Ojca i wiedział, że to się już nie zmieni. Miał do tego powody, a jego wiara powoli wypalała się jak niegdyś u Anny. Wypełniały go wątpliwości... i nabierały na sile. Tak samo jak złość na swoją bezsilność. Starał się jak mógł, ale bez mocy nie był tak użyteczny jak kiedyś. Widział i czuł wszystko inaczej oraz bardziej, co czyniło go niemal człowiekiem. Zmęczenie, ból w karku, pulsowanie w nodze, którą zbyt długo trzymał nieruchomo, głód, niepewność, zdrada... Wszystko naraz. Castiel nie nie mógł pojąć jak ludzie żyją z takim codziennym natłokiem bodźców na umysł. Co prawda jako anioł odczuwał COŚ, ale było to na ściśle kontrolowanym poziomie. Ta zmiana była i dalej jest dla niego po prostu abstrakcyjna. Dlatego musiał przyznać, że jego szacunek do Winchesterów wzrósł dwukrotnie - ich emocje musiały być na miarę problemów, z jakimi się zmagali, a nie mieli łatwo. Całe swoje życie nie mieli łatwo.  
          Kusiło go, żeby się położyć, ale silną wolę miał taką samą mimo innych zmian, więc siedział sztywno w miejscu, zwracając wzrok na widok za oknem. Chwilę przypatrywał się liściom tańczącym na wietrze i mało widocznym cieniom rzucanym przez budynki i drzewa, kiedy nagle jeden z nich się poruszył. Castiel wbił wzrok w tamto miejsce, podchodząc do okna i zaciskając dłoń na popękanej framudze. W tej ciemności trudno było określić, kto się do nich zbliża i to w dodatku tak niestabilnym krokiem jakby dopiero co uczył się chodzić, ale anioł mogłby przysiąc, że...  
          - Dean? - zawołał, wychodząc na zewnątrz i kierując się w stronę odgłosu chaotycznie stawianych kroków. - Dean? - ponowił, gdy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi.  
          - Łał, zapamiętałeś - dobiegło z drugiej strony i po chwili w zasięg światła lampy ulicznej wszedł ubłocony i zapity Winchester. Gdyby nie językowe umiejętności Castiela, to nie zrozumiałby bełkotu, który wyszedł z ust łowcy.  
          - Czy to miał być żart, Dean? Wiesz, że nie jestem w stanie ich rozpoznać - powiedział, marszcząc brwi jakby dziwił się, że mężczyzna nadal, po tylu przypomnieniach, nie przyswoił tak prostej informacji. - Wyglądasz na pijanego. W stanie nietrzeźwości ludzie nie myślą i nie postępują racjonalnie, więc sugeruję, że powinieneś pójść spać.  
          - Z tobą zawsze chętnie, Cas - wymamrotał blondyn, uśmiechając się zachęcająco i może nawet pomimo litrów alkoholu we krwi mogłoby to jakoś wyglądać, gdyby nie pech, że nie minęła chwila i mężczyzna zaliczył spektakularną glebę.  
          - Kurwa, znowu - jęknął, próbując wstać.  
          Anioł dobiegł do niego w ułamku sekundy i zarzucił sobie jego rękę na ramię. Jak widać Dean utracił też zmysł równowagi. On sam pamiętał, jak się upił, ale jednak na anioły nie działało to tak mocno, jak na ludzi. Niósł na to żywy dowód, chociaż wyglądem przypominał bardziej trupa. Brudnego, ciężkiego trupa. Castiel doniósł łowcę do domu, niemal ciągnąc go po ziemi, kiedy byli już w salonie. Widział, że nie da rady zanieść go do łóżka, więc próbował usadowić przyjaciela na kanapie. Wtedy mężczyzna nagle mu to uniemożliwił, łapiąc mocno za poły płaszcza. Anioł miał przedziwne wrażenie, że temperatura w pomieszczeniu nieco się podniosła.  
          - Dean? - odezwał się niepewnie, ściskając blondyna za ramiona, żeby przypadkiem nie upadł. - Dean, co się stało?  
          - Nie chcę iść spać, Cas - szepnął łowca. Słowa pasowały do profilu pięciolatka, ale ton nadawał im zupełnie odmiennego charakteru. Smród alkoholu unosił się w powietrzu, ale ból w głosie mężczyzny był prawdziwy i rozdzierał serce. Cokolwiek wstrzymywało go od snu, musiało być naprawdę okropne. Oczy Casa wypełniły się współczuciem. Miał jedną teorię na ten temat. Jednak organizm Deana potrzebował snu, tak samo jak teraz jego naczynie. Anioł nie mógł mu pozwolić na brak odpoczynku, mimo że czuł, iż taki argument nie przekona łowcy. Mężczyzna potrafił być uparty.  
          - Będę nad tobą czuwał.  
          To było jedyne, co Cas dał radę z siebie wydusić. Dziwne... _coś_... sprawiło, że gardło zacisnęło mu się na dobre, a żołądek zaczął się skręcać, powodując na wpół fizyczny i na wpół psychiczny ból. Dean pokręcił gwałtownie głową, tracąc równowagę; anioł musiał go przytrzymać, żeby nie upadł i nie rozbił sobie przy tym głowy o stół.  
          - To nie takie proste, Cas. To wraca za każdym razem. To, co mi robili i to, co ja robiłem... Nie możesz nawet sobie wyobrazić, jakie to było straszne. Nie ma od tego ucieczki. I myślę, że po tym, co zrobiłem...  
          - Dean - przerwał mu anioł, napotykając spojrzenie jego zielonych oczu. Naprawdę się bał, czuł się... winny. Castiel nie mógł patrzeć na niego w takim stanie. I nie było teraz ważne, czy otworzył się tak przez alkohol czy po prostu zbyt długo zmagał się z tym samotnie, ale anioł wiedział jedno - nie mógł go tak zostawić. Obserwował łowcę od momentu, w którym wyciągnął go z piekła i nie chce, żeby wspomnienia stamtąd prześladowały go co noc. Nie po to go uratował.  
          - Wszystko będzie dobrze, Dean - powiedział cicho, gdyż jedną z kilku rzeczy, której zdążył się nauczyć o ludzkich uczuciach, były właśnie te słowa. Ludzie mówili tak, kiedy chcieli ukoić czyjeś myśli i obawy, nawet jeśli to było kłamstwo. Castiel wiedział, że mężczyźnie trzeba właśnie ukojenia. I naprawdę chciał mu je dać.  
          Kiedy spojrzał wprost na niego, zobaczył coś, co sprawiło, że powoli przybliżył jego twarz do swojej i złożył delikatny, czuły pocałunek na jego ustach; tak delikatny, że mogłoby się wydawać, że to było jedynie przywidzenie. Ale to było coś więcej i Castiel znalazł na to dowód w zmieszanych, niepojmujących oczach Deana. Anioł domyślał się, że niewiele do niego dotarło i nie jest teraz w stanie się nad niczym zastanowić, więc po prostu objął blondyna ramionami, zamykając go w ciepłym uścisku. Nawet nie potrafił wytłumaczyć, dlaczego to robił. Dlaczego to robił?  
          - Wszystko będzie dobrze.  
          Poczuł, jak na te słowa mężczyzna wiotczeje, jakby nagle uleciało z niego całe napięcie. Na początku Castiel się przestraszył, ale okazało się, że Dean jedynie zasnął w jego ramionach. Najwyraźniej był naprawdę zmęczony i wstrzymywały go tylko obawy, skoro teraz nie kłopotał się nawet położeniem na kanapie. Ale anioł cieszył się, że zdołał uspokoić przyjaciela. Zależało mu na tym do tego stopnia, że dzielił z nim jego ból w jakiś dziwny, niefizyczny sposób. I nie przeszkadzało mu to. Tak samo jak smród alkoholu, dużo błota i fakt, że śpiący Dean był ciężki. I wtedy znowu poczuł to _coś_. Właściwe to był przyjemny ciężar. Castiel mógłby się do niego przyzwyczaić.  
          Anioł ułożył mężczyznę na kanapie, ale gdy próbował się podnieść, okazało się, że łowca nadal ściska jego prochowiec. I nie chciał puścić, mimo że tym razem Castiel NAPRAWDĘ próbował się wydostać. Nie było to wygodne, zwłaszcza kiedy utknął tuż przed twarzą Deana i mężczyzna co chwila chuchał mu alkoholem w twarz. Ostatecznie anioł dał za wygraną i ułożył się obok przyjaciela. To już druga taka sytuacja. _Ale tym razem nie zasnę_ \- pomyślał, chowając twarz w zgięciu szyi łowcy, bo tak było wygodniej. Do tego też mógłby się przyzwyczaić. Nie, wróć. _Tym razem na pewno nie zasnę_ \- powtórzył w myślach jak mantrę, żeby zagnieździć w sobie tę myśl.  
          Cóż, Castiel zdecydowanie przeceniał swoje możliwości.

 

**********

 

          Deana obudził histeryczny śmiech jego młodszego brata.  
          Miał dwie opcje - udawać, że nie słyszy i próbować dalej spać albo walnąć Sammy'ego za pogarszanie jego kaca, który swoją drogą zaatakował go z taką siłą, jakby wypił nie kilkanaście kieliszków, a kilka wiader. Mężczyzna chętnie by się jeszcze zdrzemnął, ale z każdą chwilą robiło mu się coraz cieplej, jakby leżał przyciśnięty do kaloryfera. Tylko że kaloryfery nie oddychają. Tak mu się zdawało. _A może ten oddycha?_ \- pomyślał zaspany Dean, ale Dean na kacu trzepnął go w twarz, mówiąc: ,,COŚ JEST NIE TAK RUSZ DUPĘ DO CHOLERY". Więc ruszył dupę, niechętnie, ale jednak. I natychmiast tego pożałował.  
          Jednocześnie zdał sobie sprawę z kilku rzeczy; leżał plecami do oparcia kanapy i obejmował rękoma dobrze znanego mu anioła w beżowym prochowcu, ten z kolei chował głowę gdzieś pomiędzy jego głową a klatką piersiową. W dodatku Dean ze zgrozą zdał sobie sprawę, że noga Castiela zaplątała się gdzieś pomiędzy jego nogami i przy każdym ruchu anioła ocierała się o jego męskość. O nie nie nie nie nie nie nie nie nie. Jego mózg był w stanie w tej chwili produkować tylko jedną myśl.  
          Co się, kurwa, dzieje?  
          Po kilku sekundach gapienia się wytrzeszczonymi oczami na swoje ręce obejmujące wiadomo kogo, stoczył się z kanapy tak gwałtownie, że wylądował z aniołem na dywanie. TAKIE RZECZY DZIEJĄ SIĘ TYLKO W FILMACH, DO CHOLERY. Poczuł jak z płuc ulatuje mu całe powietrze, kiedy Castiel opadł na niego całym ciężarem ciała.  
          - Kurwa, Cas, złaź, dusisz mnie - jęknął Dean zachrypniętym głosem, czując, jak cała twarz aż po czubki uszu zaczyna go piec tak jakby płonęła żywym ogniem. - CAS, RUSZ SWÓJ CHOLERNY ANIELSKI TYŁEK I WSTAWAJ.  
          Tymczasem cichnący wcześniej śmiech Sama teraz osiągnął apogeum, bo biedak niemal upadł na podłogę, trzymając się za brzuch i próbując sobie przypomnieć jak się oddycha. To, co zobaczył, było tak przekomiczne, że aż nie mógł powstrzymać łez. Od lat nic go tak nie rozbawiło.  
          - Żebyś widział swoją minę - wykrztusił między napadami śmiechu. - Jest bezcenna.  
          - Pierdol się, Sam - warknął mężczyzna, kiedy zdobył na to wystarczająco dużo powietrza. - I zdejmij ze mnie... zdejmij go ze mnie - dodał, po raz setny próbując zrzucić z siebie Castiela.  
          - O Boże, Dean - Sam jeszcze przez chwilę rechotał w najlepsze, ale w końcu poczuł współczucie dla brata i pomógł mu wydostać się spod ich pierzastego przyjaciela. Widział w oczach blondyna, jak bardzo czuł się on niekomfortowo w tej sytuacji. Wydawał się też... _zawstydzony_? Dean, _zawstydzony_? Co się właściwie stało wczoraj w nocy? Boże, jacy oni oboje są beznadziejni. I ślepi. I głusi. Ameby emocjonalne w ich naturalnym środowisku.  
          - Wiesz, że nie dam ci o tym zapomnieć, prawda?  
          - Pierdol się, Sam.  
          - Już to mówiłeś.  
          - Pierdol się.  
          - Płyta ci się zacięła? - parsknął młodszy łowca z widocznym rozbawieniem. - Lepiej się już obudź, bo za chwilę jedziemy po moje dopalacze dla Lucyfera. Chyba że wolisz jeszcze poleżeć w anielskich objęciach - dodał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. To było zbyt kuszące.  
          - Wiesz co, Sammy?  
          - Hm?  
          - Pierdol się.  
          - Czy coś mnie ominęło? - spytał budzący się Cas.


	4. Rozdział 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Czyli co gdyby Castiel przeprosił i wrócił do Deana, a Dean nie pojechałby do Lisy, tylko spędził rok na szukaniu sposobu na uratowanie brata razem z Castielem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heja! Jak pewnie widać, jest to względnie kanoniczne opowiadanie, ale na swoją potrzebę pozmieniam kilka rzeczy. No i, przyznajcie, tak będzie ciekawiej! :D

            Dean coraz bardziej wierzył w to, że jeśli coś może pójść źle, to pójdzie źle, a czasem nawet jeszcze gorzej.  
            Sam nie pokonał Lucyfera. Przegrał. I gdy Dean był gotów z nim umrzeć, to wszystko nagle obróciło się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Plan się powiódł, Cas i Bobby żyli, Dean powinien być zadowolony. Ale jak, kurwa, kiedy jego brata wciągnęła pieprzona czarna dziura, a jego, jak myślał, przyjaciel, zostawił go dla anielskich dupków na górze? Nie przesadzałby, gdyby stwierdził, że ciąży na nim cholerna klątwa, przez którą ludzie dookoła zawsze go opuszczają, ale nie chciał rozmyślać nad tym dużo - nie był babą, żeby się bez końca nad sobą użalać. Dlatego bez zbędnych łez po kilku dniach od powstrzymania Apokalipsy pożegnał się z Bobbym i postanowił spróbować spełnić ostatnią prośbę młodszego brata. Dwie doby był w drodze. _Normalne życie, co?_ Zastanawiał się, czy Lisa w ogóle go przyjmie. Jego ostatnia wizyta była dość jednoznacznym pożegnaniem. A mógłby się założyć, że wyglądał teraz gorzej niż wtedy. Nie przyznawał się do tego nawet przed samym sobą, ale to było oczywiste, że ta... sytuacja z Samem złamała go w pół, przemieliła i rzuciła w błoto. Na koniec dobiło go odejście Casa... Ale co on sobie myślał? Że anioł będzie z nim siedział na Ziemi w tym gównie i pomagał w odzyskaniu brata? Że będzie z nim polował? Że to coś zmieni? Dean pogodził się w większości ze świadomością, że każda zdrowa na umyśle osoba w końcu zrozumie, że musi go zostawić, jeśli nie chce zniszczyć sobie życia. Cholera, on sam by siebie zostawił, gdyby tylko mógł. Czasem żałował, że to niemożliwe.  
            - Witaj, Dean.  
            Łowca gwałtownie przekręcił kierownicę, niemal zderzając się z samochodem jadącym naprzeciwko. Mało brakowało, uratował go jedynie niezawodny refleks. Uspokoił oddech i jego oczy w jednej chwili wylądowały na twarzy niespodziewanego pasażera, ale mężczyzna już wiedział, z kim ma przyjemność. Nie pomyliłby tego głosu z żadnym innym. Nie pomyliłby trzepotu TYCH skrzydeł z żadnym innym.  
            - Co, do diabła? Cas, co ty tu robisz? - zapytał, starając się, żeby w połowie nie załamał mu się głos. Był wściekły. Wcześniej anioł dosadnie pokazał mu swoje priorytety, a teraz, zaledwie po tygodniu, pojawia się ponownie i niemal powoduje wypadek. No do cholery! Co on sobie myśli? Mimo to Dean nie był w stanie powstrzymać narastającej w sobie nadziei. _Nie, nie ma mowy, skończ z tym, idioto. Jak po tym wszystkim nadal możesz być tak głupi?  
_             - Dean... - powiedział cicho anioł, robiąc ruch ręką, jakby chciał złapać go za ramię, ale w połowie zrezygnował.  
            - Żadne ,,Dean". Jeśli tylko to masz mi do powiedzenia, to możesz zabierać swój pierzasty tyłek i wracać na górę.  
            - Dean, przepraszam.  
            Łowca zamrugał kilkakrotnie, wpatrując się w Castiela jakby właśnie zamienił się w UFO i zaczął śpiewać piosenki Taylor Swift.  
            - Przepraszasz? - zapytał, zanim przypomniał sobie, że był na niego wściekły.  
            - Tak.  
            - I naprawdę myślisz, że to wystarczy?  
            - Ja... - anioł nabrał powietrza w płuca. Jakby czuł... wstyd? To było takie _ludzkie_. - Nie, nie myślę tak.  
            Cisza, która zapadła po tym stwierdzeniu, była tak ciężka, że można by ją kroić nożem.  
            - ...Więc? - zapytał w końcu Dean, skoro Cas nie wyglądał, jakby miał w przyszłości kontynuować rozmowę.  
            - Więc... nie powinienem był cię zostawiać. Nie teraz. I chcę, żebyś wiedział, że robię wszystko, żeby znaleźć sposób na wydostanie Sama z klatki. Ty powinieneś za to pojechać do Lisy i zacząć z nią normalne życie. Będę cię informował o postępach, obiecuję. Ale nie możesz zrezygnować z tego, o co poprosił cię brat. Wiedz tylko, że nie jesteś w tym sam - powiedział ostrożnie, jakby oczekiwał, że Dean znów go odprawi.  
            - Cas... - łowca chciał być wściekły. Czuł, że na kogoś powinien, a na siebie już bardziej być nie potrafił. Ale... jak mógł to zrobić? Po tym, co usłyszał, uszły z niego wszystkie negatywne emocje. Tym razem nadzieja znalazła odbicie w rzeczywistości, mimo że Dean zdążył zapomnieć jakie cudowne to uczucie. Zdawało się rozprowadzać żyłami ciepło po całym jego ciele. Widział światełko w tunelu i to bynajmniej nie to przedśmiertne. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy na jego twarzy wykwitł delikatny, nieco nieśmiały uśmiech, jakby nie wiedział, czy na pewno może sobie na to pozwolić. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, zatrzymał Impalę na poboczu i zamknął przyjaciela w mocnym uścisku. Od dawna nie słyszał tak dobrych wieści.  
            - Dobrze cię znowu widzieć, chłopie - powiedział, kiedy anioł z krótkim wahaniem odwzajemnił uścisk.  
            - Czy to oznacza, że przyjmujesz przeprosiny? - zapytał niepewnie i Dean niemal _wyczuwał_ , jak Cas marszczy brwi w wyrazie konsternacji. Dean zaśmiał się krótko.  
            - Jasne.  
            Dopiero wtedy anioła opuściło napięcie. Z lekkim ociąganiem wypuścił przyjaciela z objęć i odwzajemnił uśmiech, który ukazał się jego oczom. Był nieco zdziwiony, poszło łatwiej, niż się spodziewał. Ale, szczerze mówiąc, Dean był równie zdziwiony co Castiel. Może to przez wzgląd na obecną sytuację - skoro i tak wszystko spieprzył i nagle zdobył szansę, żeby naprawić choć jedną rzecz, wiedział podświadomie, że nie powinien jej zaprzepaszczać. I chociaż to niestety umiał najlepiej, to dzisiaj uniknął dalszych nieporozumień. Ha, powinien za to wypić! Mogą z Casem...  
            - Nie musisz się martwić reakcją Lisy, Dean. Na pewno cię przyjmie - odezwał się anioł, a uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy. - Jedź już.  
            I zniknął.  
            Po kilku minutach lodowatej ciszy Dean w końcu się ocknął.  
            - Żartujesz sobie?! - krzyknął w przestrzeń. - Bo jeśli tak, to nadal nie masz poczucia humoru! - ostatniemu słowu towarzyszyło agresywne uderzenie w kierownicę. Do czego to doszło, że wyładowuje się na swojej dziecince... Ale Cas po prostu... Nie było na to słów. Przychodzi, przeprasza i znowu się zmywa. Co to ma być? O nie, Dean nie zamierzał tak tego zostawić. Dorwie tego sukinsyna i to zaraz. Wystarczy go przyzwać, nie? Chyba nie uważał, że po takiej przemowie łowca tak po prostu zacznie normalnie żyć, wiedząc, że tam gdzieś anioł próbuje ratować jego brata. A jeśli tak myślał, to był niesamowicie głupi.  
            Dean uruchomił samochód i wrócił na drogę, jadąc z powrotem trasą, która prowadziła do domu Bobby'ego.

 

  
**********

 

          Na miejsce dotarł po dwóch dniach, wczesnym wieczorem, kiedy słońce dopiero przymierzało się do zachodu. Można było jeszcze odróżnić człowieka na drodze od bruku i cienie nie zdążyły się nienaturalnie rozciągnąć, choć zapewne stanie się tak w ciągu kilku najbliższych godzin. Mimo niemal bezchmurnej pogody wiał chłodny wiatr i Dean zadrżał z zimna, kiedy opuścił przytulne wnętrze Impali oraz, zamknąwszy ją, wystawił się na bodźce świata zewnętrznego. Jak widać jego dziecinka chroniła dobrze zarówno przed Apokalipsą jak i przed niekorzystnymi warunkami atmosferycznymi. Ale na pewno nie przed aniołami. A skoro już jesteśmy przy aniołach, Dean stracił do nich - a raczej do jednego, konkretnego - cierpliwość. Podczas podróży modlił się więcej razy niż w całym swoim życiu, a ten dupek ani razu się nie pokazał i nie odpowiedział mu w żaden sposób. Ale było rozwiązanie. I Dean zamierzał je zastosować.  
          Mężczyzna ruszył szybkim krokiem, ignorując suchą ziemię skrzypiącą mu pod butami. Napędzały go dwie rzeczy: chęć znalezienia się znów w ciepłym miejscu i dotarcie do Castiela. W tej chwili oba tak samo priorytetowe. Naprawdę. Dean mógłby przysiąc, że temperatura spadła diametralnie w dół, bo przestawał czuć palce i nos. Po chwili w końcu stanął u drzwi starego łowcy, który jemu i Samowi... Sammy'emu... zastępował ojca. Pożegnali się zaledwie cztery doby temu, więc Bobby był wyraźnie zdziwiony, kiedy zobaczył go marznącego na progu.  
          - Co ty tu robisz, synu? - spytał, na przywitanie oblewając go odrobiną wody. Pewnie święconej. Dean poczuł dodatkowe zimno na twarzy, kiedy wiatr uderzył go prosto w mokrą twarz. Cudownie.  
          - Bobby, zamarzam. Jesteś pewny, że nie masz w okolicy ducha? - zapytał, ignorując pytanie i wchodząc do środka. - Bo albo masz i jeszcze o tym nie wiesz, albo temperatura spadła, bo to suka.  
           Starszy łowca tylko prychnął na taką insynuację i zamknął za blondynem drzwi. Zaproponowałby mu coś mocniejszego do picia, ale zważywszy na to, że trząsł się jak galareta, starszy łowca postawił na herbatę. A przynajmniej próbował, bo gdy zaoferował ją Deanowi, ten zaczął męczyć go o kawę, więc chcąc nie chcąc ustąpił. Zresztą, jaką to mu robiło różnicę. Nie jego sprawą była ilość kofeiny, jaka płynęła w żyłach tego problematycznego wyrostka. Zresztą, sądząc po worach pod oczami, spał mniej niż zazwyczaj. Albo wcale. Należało mu się trochę energii.  
          Po kilku minutach Bobby wrócił z jego napojem. Postawił go na stoliku przed kanapą, na której siedział mężczyzna, po czym opadł na miejsce obok.   
          - Lisa cię wyrzuciła czy stchórzyłeś? - zapytał, wiedząc, że tylko tak wydusi cokolwiek z Deana. - Jeśli to drugie, to osobiście złamię ci nos - dodał półserio-półżartem.  
          - Ani to, ani to.  
          - Rozwiniesz?  
          - Cas wrócił.  
          Bobby spoglądał na niego w ciszy. Nie chciał wyciągać jeszcze żadnych wniosków, ale w obecnej sytuacji same się one nasuwały. Chyba. Bo gdyby miał rację, to Dean nie powinien teraz wyglądać, jakby chciał wypruć komuś flaki. Zmęczenie pewnie to potęgowało. Bo o blondynie można było powiedzieć wiele rzeczy, że nie potrzebuje dużo snu i jest wytrzymały, ale jednak... jest człowiekiem i ma potrzeby. A w tej chwili wygląda jak żywy trup.  
          - I to ma mi przedstawić całą sytuację? Wyglądasz jak przejechany szczeniak!  
          Dean jedynie obrzucił go spojrzeniem to-nic-takiego-mam-się-dobrze-nie-panikuj, które tylko utwierdziło mężczyznę w przekonaniu, że jednak COŚ się stało. Wpatrywał się w młodszego łowcę tak długo, aż ten nie odezwał się ponownie.  
          - Może jeszcze zaczniemy malować sobie paznokcie? I pleść warkoczyki?  
          - Jak chcesz - Bobby tylko westchnął z dozą złości i wstał. Ten idiota nigdy nie chciał rozmawiać o swoich problemach. Ale w czyjeś pakował się z przyjemnością. To musi być jakiś nowy stopień masochizmu. - Zakładam, że nie przyjechałeś tylko po to, żeby wypić kawę, więc możesz przejść do sedna.  
          - Racja - kiwnął głową Dean. - Chcę przyzwać Casa. Masz wszystko, co potrzebne?  
          - To było głupie pytanie - burknął Bobby, wpatrując się uważnie w blondyna, ale o nic nie pytając. - Zawsze mam.  
          Dean zignorował złośliwości przyjaciela i pomógł mu przygotować rytuał. Rzeczywiście, w zapasach było mnóstwo dziwnych i mniej dziwnych rzeczy, z czego te mniej dziwne i tak służyły zapewne do czegoś dziwnego. Dużo dziwactwa. Cóż, prawie standardowy dom człowieka polującego na potwory. Prawie, bo Dean jeszcze nie spotkał nikogo z taką kolekcją... wszystkiego, jaką miał Bobby. A taka sól - można by powiedzieć, że podstawa dla łowcy - była upchana niemal w każdym kącie. Gałki od szafek? Żelazne, przynajmniej niektóre. Dzbanek w kuchni? Z wodą święconą. Pod dywanem? Znak wiążący demony. Za obrazami? Sigle przeciw aniołom (na potrzebę rytuału chwilowo zablokowane). Kochany, paranoiczny Bobby. Dobrze mieć czasem obok kogoś, kto przewiduje najczarniejszy scenariusz w każdej sytuacji.  
          Po kilkunastu minutach zebrali odpowiednie składniki i zaczęli przygotowania. A właściwie Bobby je zaczął, bo powiedział, że ,,jeśli masz coś zrobić dobrze, to zrób to sam" i że Dean może zasnąć w trakcie, co było niedorzeczne, ale blondyn szybko ustąpił. Zbyt mu zależało, żeby teraz się wykłócał.  
          W dłoni trzymał zapalniczkę. Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał jej używać, tak samo jak kręgu ze świętego oleju na podłodze. Chciał tylko porozmawiać. No, przynajmniej na początku. Za ignorowanie modlitw chętnie dodałby do tego obity nos. Tyle że taka próba skończyłaby się siniakiem dla niego, a nie dla celu ataku. Psie szczęście. Dean musiał to jakoś przeżyć. Ale nie byłby pewny, czy Castiel przeżyłby, gdyby jego spojrzenie potrafiło zabijać, bo od dwóch dni łowca miał w nim głównie żądzę mordu.  
          Dean usłyszał, jak Bobby zaczyna czytać po łacinie i w duchu zaczął odliczać: _trzy, dwa, jeden_...  
          - Dean? - usłyszał niski, dobrze znany mu głos. - O co chodzi?  
          Mężczyzna miał milion odpowiedzi na to, o co mogło mu chodzić. _Przychodzisz, przepraszasz, a później robisz dokładnie to, za co musiałeś mnie przepraszać. Nie odpowiadasz na modlitwy, ignorujesz mnie i udajesz, że wcale tak nie jest, kiedy zmuszam cię, żebyś się pojawił. Całkiem spora lista jak na dwie dobry, prawda?_ Dean w pierwszej chwili chciał mu to wszystko wygarnąć, ale zrezygnował. Co definitywnie do niego nie pasowało, ale ostatnio nic w jego życiu do siebie nie pasowało, więc można to uznać za kolejny taki przypadek. Łowca tylko zacisnął mocno usta, jakby próbował powstrzymać słowa, które próbowały się z nich wydostać.  
          - Idę z tobą - warknął tylko, wiedząc, że Cas pojmie znaczenie tych słów. I rzeczywiście, po chwili w błękitnych tęczówkach pojawiło się zrozumienie, ale anioł nie wydawał się tego akceptować.  
          - Nie strzęp sobie języka, nie zmienię zdania, a ty mnie nie powstrzymasz. Gdybym chciał mieć z Lisą normalne życie, to bym, kurwa, był tam już od dwóch dni, a stoję przed tobą jak ostatni kretyn i próbuję namówić cię na coś, co jest już przesądzone, chociaż powinienem zamiast tego przywalić ci w twarz - dodał na niemal jednym wydechu, zanim Castiel zdążył odpowiedzieć na jego wcześniejsze oświadczenie. Nie chciał, żeby zabrzmiało to tak chamsko, ale najwyraźniej nie było innego wyjścia. Cholerny anioł. Tak trudno było pogodzić się z tym, że wybrał ich - swojego brata, Casa, Bobby'ego, nawet te pieprzone potwory - i niebezpieczne życie, a nie koszenie podwórka Lisy i robienie śniadań Benowi rano do szkoły? Co, nawiasem mówiąc, dużo o Deanie świadczyło. Jak na przykład to, że jeśli zostaje łowcą, to jest nim na zawsze. Pomimo że ta zasada nie tyczyła się tylko jego, to wydawało mu się, że jest jedynym, który, mając wybór, wybrałby zamiast spokoju tanie motele i nieustającą groźbę śmierci. Może po prostu był chory. Albo znalazł swoje miejsce wśród ludzi, którzy budowali jego życie.  
          - Nie bądź głupi, Dean. Dam sobie radę, a ty popełniasz wielki błąd.  
          - Do cholery, Cas! - warknął łowca w przypływie wściekłości i zrobił kilka kroków naprzód, tak, że Castiel mógł niemal zobaczyć delikatne piegi na jego twarzy. Nieodpowiednie spostrzeżenie jak na obecną sytuację. - Moje pierdolone błędy to moje błędy. Ja decyduję, kiedy je popełniam. Ale to nie jest błąd. To jest decyzja. Moja decyzja i DOBRA decyzja. _Tego_ chcę. I nie będziesz mi, kurwa mać, mówił, że popełniam "wielki błąd" - niemal wypluł z siebie te słowa, po czym zacisnął zęby, uspokajając się dopiero po chwili. Mimo że wiedział, że ma rację, to po ofensywnym spojrzeniu anioła poznał, że mógł nieco przesadzić. Chciał mieć to w dupie, ale to postanowienie spaliło na panewce, kiedy odezwał się, zanim zdążył w ogóle zdać sobie z tego sprawę.  
          - Przepraszam, Cas, ja po prostu-  
          - Dean... - powtórzył Castiel, przerywając mu, ale nie dokończył. Wahał się. Ale napotkawszy spojrzenie przeszywająco zielonych oczu, które już postanowiły, wiedział, co powiedzieć. - Jak sobie życzysz.  
          Rysy łowcy złagodniały, a anioł westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem po długiej chwili ciszy, chociaż w środku czuł tak ogromną ulgę, że kolana niemal się pod nim ugięły. Dean wybrał _jego_. Pomimo że w tym zdaniu było ogromnie dużo niedopowiedzeń, Cas nie tracił na nie żadnej cennej sekundy, którą poświęcił na wpatrywaniu się w zielone oczy, skupiające się wtedy jedynie na nim.  
          I uśmiechnął się.

  
  
**********

 

          - _Tylko wtedy brak ci dnia, gdy panuje noc_ \- rozległ się nieśmiało melodyjny głos. - _Cenisz słońca blask, gdy zapada zmrok.  
_           Każda nuta była coraz pewniejsza, aż zaczęła rozbrzmiewać z siłą, wzmocniona zamknięciem w ścianach samochodu. Wentylator pracował przez całą jazdę, zwiększając temperaturę w samochodzie, ale zagłuszała go muzyka dochodząca z radia, której wtórował kierowca. Młoda, ale dorosła kobieta z ciemnymi włosami ściskała niepewnie kierownicę, trzymając wzrok na drodze i co jakiś czas z pohamowanym lękiem rzucając spojrzenia za okno. Szalała burza. Nie powstrzymało to jej jednak od śpiewania, tak samo jak radio dalej grało, przebijając się przez hałas panujący na zewnątrz. Zabijała niepokój.  
          - _Wiesz to, że ją kochasz, bo odeszła stąd._  
          Rozległo się kilka nieśmiałych dźwięków. Stuk, stuk, stuk.  
          Kierowca nic nie usłyszał. Śpiewał.  
          Burza rozszalała się na dobre i widoczność była coraz gorsza. Kobieta traciła opanowanie, które utrzymywała tak desperacko przez większość czasu, po czym sięgnęła jedną ręką po komórkę, drugą dalej ściskając kierownicę tak, że pobielały jej knykcie. Musi zadzwonić. To nie tak daleko, brat na pewno po nią przyjedzie, a jego samochód będzie bardziej bezpieczny na taką szaloną pogodę.  
          Stuk, stuk, stuk.  
          Jakby bliżej. Głośniej.  
          STUK STUK STUK STUK STUK STUK STUK STUK STUK STUK STUK STUK STUK!!!  
          Trzask.  
          Kobieta podskoczyła na siedzeniu, czując, jak gorący pot spływa jej po skroni. Musiała usłyszeć. W końcu. Kiedy odwróciła głowę do tyłu, miała tylko chwilę, żeby usłyszeć słowa mężczyzny, która nagle pojawił się na tylnym siedzeniu, zanim nie krzyknęła rozdzierająco. Jego ręka spoczywała na resztkach okna, a dłoń krwawiła od ciosów wymierzonych w szkło.  
          - Nie powinnaś patrzeć na drogę, skarbie?  
          Mężczyzna zniknął i wtedy samochód nagle skręcił gwałtownie w bok, a potem była już tylko ciemność, zimna, bolesna i przerażająca ciemność.  
          - _Wiesz to, że ją kochasz, bo odeszła stąd_ \- skończyło radio. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trzy wersy piosenki z końca rozdziału to trzy pierwsze linijki utworu "Let Her Go" - Passenger, tłumaczenie moje. Możecie nawet zaśpiewać do melodii, tak, da się - taki właśnie był zamysł :D Jak już po polsku, to na całego!
> 
> PS Wybaczcie za długi czas oczekiwania i mało słów, ale nie wiedziałam jeszcze co dokładnie chcę napisać i nie miałam motywacji ;w; Ale natchnęło mnie po "Let Her Go" i oto jestem! Mam nadzieję, że inne dzieła, których aktualnie słucham, też mnie nie zawiodą. Wszystkie są przerażająco idealne do wydarzeń z serialu. Chociaż, co ja farmazonię, spn jest o wszystkim, niemal każda piosenka do niego pasuje :'D


End file.
